JoJoBird
Uninportant Shit about Whatshisface HE NEEDS SPECIAL GLOVES. Jojo is an awesome user and stuff. He claims to be 8'7" feet tall but everyone knows that it is utter bullshit (except me). He has an obsession with 90s characters. He is a fatso. Jojo goddammit lose weight. IF HE EDITS THIS OUT HE IS A COCKFACE. Some people like this bitch, Maryam, hate JoJo. But..who doesn't right? Yotsuba, thats who. They love each other. It's disgusting. They should just get married and finish with it! This wikia page is not biased and is completely truthful. OH EM GEE. I LOVE JOJOBIRD SO MACHU He is liek so funnay~ He makes me laugh so hardd I think I could DIEEEEE. Not before I kill him though. I am so sorry Jojo this is ridiculous dont hate me. As if I care if you hate me. Childhood (but who cares?) Jojobird grew up in some shitty town in..California I think. He has a little sister that is 13 or something. Josh_the_Mech is his irl best friend. They are so close you'd think they were butt brothers. But no, just friends. You Yaoi fans better not get your hopes up because he is as straight as a ruler (but what about those bendable rulers huh?). I lie. JojoBird's mother was actually a mail-order bride. An ugly one at that. Now see I would continue with this story but Jojo just called me an asshole so now I'm all butthurt. He should die. I was just about to make him a backstory like he asked but fuck him and his mail-order mom. He is scum. He is currently 18 but his heart is apparently 7. Basically he is stupid. Interests and shit Likes JoJo likes to spam chat with videos and videos and videos. *Laying on his fat ass and eating chips *Being a meanie *Maryam (becausesheissoawesomeyouknow?) *EATING CO--cookies *Insulting Maryam *Dancing to MJ songs *Doing the split *Spreading his legs in general *Stapling his lips together *Shaving his legs *BboyNobblesse Dislikes *Maryam *Being nice *Getting off his ass *Anime, probably *Typing without his apparent "special gloves" (see that one is real) *Making typos *BEING NICE ....TO MARYAM *His younger sister (whom I would like to meet. Maybe she is as cool as he is) *BboyNobblesse *Doing the chacha on camera *I SWEAR TO GOD JOJO IF YOU EDIT MY PAGE *Tight fitting jeans Quotes *"i just walk in here and get called a racist homophobic shit-eater?!" <--jojo is a victim of 9yr old bullying General Info (Ishouldveputthisalongtimeagobutwhatever) Name: JoJoBird Age: 18 (ew) Gender: '''Male '''User number: '''Better than yours '''Color: his teeth are yellow ?? The End I took pride in writing this page. Now I am tired. Is synopsis, JoJo is a wonderful user and one of my idols. THAT is serious. I would let Jojo ruin me if you get what I mean mmmhmmm (this is Maryam talking). Whoever wrote that is a sick fucking cunt. Maryam i just added not cuz i lik jojo but because i wan be ur top nigga in crime (ur only gook friend) Category:Users